


but are you verified in the eyes of the lord?

by silent_h



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Swearing, Twitter AU, Yes I know, everyone is queer and nd okay!, i know and also don't care, some ocs as well - Freeform, yeah i'll add more ppl as i go along so i don't fill up the tags you know the drill, yes this fic is super indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_h/pseuds/silent_h
Summary: twitter au. yall know the drill





	1. the butts match

**Author's Note:**

> so. here again huh.
> 
> okay in my defence i got stuck with the other fic bc the next few chapters are sad and i just uh. i can't do sad right now i'm sorry i just can't. so instead have memes i guess
> 
> (also maybe i missed some of my boys so sue me)
> 
> (also also i made up all the twitter handles so like if one of them is actually yours you can just say if you want it removed or smth??)

ya boi cisco @cramon

reasons the green arrow is 100% oliver queen:

 

ya boi cisco @cramon

the butts match

 

“i deserve a raise” @drcsnow

Aren’t you meant to be working.

 

ya boi cisco @cramon

this IS work caitlin!!!

 

ya boi cisco @cramon

this is scientific research!!!

 

ya boi cisco @cramon

anyway ur on twitter too so,,

 

“i deserve a raise” @drcsnow

I’m waiting for an experiment to run!!

 

ya boi cisco @cramon

likely story,,,,,

 

ace reporter @iris_westallen

okay a) arent yall in the same room just talk to each other jfc

 

ace reporter @iris_westallen

b) cisco didn’t you say yesterday that all white boys have the same butt

 

ya boi cisco @cramon

damb,,,,,u got me there

 

bear @forensicsweetheart

woah hey?? hello???

 

ya boi cisco @cramon

im right!! u know im right!!

 

bear @forensicsweetheart

………..okay but only if that means *i* could be the green arrow

 

ace reporter @iris_westallen

bear,,i love you,,,but no

 

bear @forensicsweetheart

oh

 

ace reporter @iris_westallen

bc you’re way better than he could ever be

 

bear @forensicsweetheart

OH

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

ok yall are gross @cramon what are the other reasons

 

ya boi cisco @cramon

green rhymes with queen

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

DUDE MIND: BLOWN

 

ace reporter @iris_westallen

you remember there’s another queen right

 

ya boi cisco @cramon

HOLY SHIT

 

ya boi cisco @cramon

okay reasons the green arrow is 100% thea queen:

 

ya boi cisco @cramon

the last letter of thea??? a

the first letter of arrow??? a

coincidence???????

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

[xfilestheme.mp3]


	2. girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt bad about how short the first one but yknow
> 
> (this chap has implied offscreen biphobia that's called out and shut down jsyk)

the better archer @redarrow

girls

 

the better archer @redarrow

well shit. wrong account

 

the better archer @redarrow

yknow what tho? the statement still stands

 

the better archer @redarrow

g i r l s

 

—

 

when life gives you lemons @icantpickaname

uh yh so holy shit did the red arrow just come out???

 

spartans arms tho @sammcbam

guys i’m not kidding if we have an actual real queer superhero i think i’d combust

 

spartans arms tho @sammcbam

even the thought of it is making me start to tear up

 

idk @kev_in

okay but I thought the red arrow was a dude??

 

idk @kev_in

like wouldn’t he just be straight??

 

spartans arms tho @sammcbam

okay so guys can be queer too kevin

 

spartans arms tho @sammcbam

and uh. i’m not sure?? has anybody asked the red arrow??

 

when life gives you lemons @icantpickaname

#isredarrowgay what does it LOOK like were trying to do

 

—

 

ms vixen PLEASE call me @kt89_xx

smh everyones so surprised abt #isredarrowgay

 

ms vixen PLEASE call me @kt89_xx

like yall really thought a straight person could be that extra huh

 

ms vixen PLEASE call me @kt89_xx

she dresses in bright red leather and jumps off the back of motorbikes NEXT

 

—

 

frak this @f_smoak

okay so

 

frak this @f_smoak

#isredarrowgay like?? maybe?? maybe not??

 

frak this @f_smoak

but this shouldnt be a public conversation y/y??

 

frak this @f_smoak

like uhhhh controversial statement but maybe ppl should be allowed to have private lives

 

speedy @theaqueen

a valid but bold statement for a hacker to make

 

frak this @f_smoak

please,,,,,hacker was my fathers name,,,my first name is alleged

 

—

 

the better archer @redarrow

wow

 

the better archer @redarrow

so uh. my notifs been blowing up

 

the better archer @redarrow

so #isredarrowgay ?

 

the better archer @redarrow

nope

 

the better archer @redarrow

#redarrowisbi 💅

 

the better archer @redarrow

and poly too

 

the better archer @redarrow

oh and @ everyone asking

 

the better archer @redarrow

yes im a girl yes the previous red arrow was a boy

 

the better archer @redarrow

(she/her for me he/him for him)

 

the better archer @redarrow

thanks for wanting to get things straight

 

the better archer @redarrow

id say pun unintended but whats more bi than puns lmao

 

the better archer @redarrow

oh and

 

the better archer @redarrow

@ everyone saying im ‘cancelled’ bc im bi

 

the better archer @redarrow

im a vigilante linda but go off i guess

 

the better archer @redarrow

me: beats ppl up

yall:

me: is bi

yall: wOAH HOLD UP

 

the better archer @redarcher

so bye im gonna go save the city for like fiftieth time yall welcome

 

—

 

fastest man alive @theflash

So

 

fastest man alive @theflash

Yesterday a friend of mine very publicly came out

 

fastest man alive @theflash

And though most of the reception’s been positive some of it’s been uh

 

fastest man alive @theflash

Not so much

 

fastest man alive @theflash

And I’ve seen some people use it to say it’s why we can’t look up to vigilantes

 

fastest man alive @theflash

So as a bonafide “superhero” I just wanted to say…

 

fastest man alive @theflash

#theflashisbi

 

the better archer @redarrow

!!!

 

fastest man alive @theflash

Also #theflashispoly

 

fastest man alive @theflash

(Also if you didn’t know from my name, I use he/him)

 

the better archer @redarrow

you didnt have to

 

fastest man alive @theflash

I know! but I wanted to

 

fastest man alive @theflash

You’re my hero Red Arrow

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

fastest man alive but u were still slower to come out than me huh,,,,

 

the fastest man alive @theflash

Okay rude but

 

the fastest man alive @theflash

Loving the new name

 

the fastest man alive @theflash

Knew you were a nerd too :D

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

#bisquad :’)

 

fastest man alive @theflash

#bisquad *fist bumps*

 

fastest man alive @theflash

Actually….

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

?

 

fastest man alive @theflash

[bisquad.png]

 

yes its me @vibe

you never run across cities just to give *me* a fist bump selfie :///

 

fastest man alive @theflash

We live in the same city???

 

yes its me @vibe

:////

 

fastest man alive @theflash

F i n e give me a sec

 

fastest man alive @theflash

[brosquad.png]

 

yes its me @vibe

:’)

 

the smart snart @goldengirl

@theflash change ur name like red arrow did challenge

 

fastest bi alive @theflash

@goldengirl :)

 

fastest bi alive @theflash

wait a second


	3. hypothetically

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

its nearly pride!!! just checking in to make sure that yall know that if u even THINK abt being any kind of -phobic that u remember that i am physically stronger than u and always listening. god bless

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

and for everyone else! be gay! do crime!

 

listen im faster okay @THEkidFLASH

r.a.,,,,,we literally fight crime

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

what of it

 

no I’m not white @theblackcanary

please do not do crime. I’m so tired guys

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

beating up criminals is literally ur only hobby but go off i guess

 

no I’m not white @theblackcanary

no it’s not??

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

what are ur other hobbies

 

no I’m not white @theblackcanary

legally I don't have to answer that.

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

@exblackcanary look at this weak sauce ur replacements spouting smh

 

“retired” @exblackcanary

Be Gay Do Crime

 

no I’m not white @theblackcanary

:|

 

the smart snart @goldengirl

hey @exblackcanary what do u think abt being gay and doing crime w us. hypothetically

 

“retired” @exblackcanary

I think that I’m very good friends with team flash and I would die before fighting Vibe

 

yes its me @vibe

voice breaking: o h

 

the smart snart @goldengirl

what if we werent doing crime against team flash but against a technically legal anti-meta organisation. hypothetically

 

“retired” @exblackcanary

I’d say that I doubt I would hypothetically have any moral issues with that at all and also I have a lot of free time and weapons gathering dust

 

“retired” @exblackcanary

Wait okay but. Hypothetically. I think Frost would kill me if you asked me and not her

 

the smart snart @goldengirl

bold of u to assume i havent already invited her. hypothetically

 

the smart snart @goldengirl

I Have Two Hands

 

the smart snart @goldengirl

,,,,,,,,,,,also it would piss off our sibs if they learn we didnt invite them

 

“retired” @exblackcanary

Oh you’re RIGHT

 

the t in twitter stands for terrific @mrterrific_superheroversion

well this was a fun convo but crime’s bad amirite guys ! please dont block us again twitter ! no crime here !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laurel gave the official bc account to dinah and made an exbc account. no i am not explaining how she's alive. there's no dead birds in this house tyvm
> 
> -
> 
> laurel, waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat: wait holy shit THIS is why sara left me an angry voicemail 2 months ago ranting abt not being invited to do crime w me  
> laurel: [shrugs, goes back to sleep]  
> laurel sitting back up: **wait did i just accidentally come out on twitter**


	4. sister sister

cause of death: “fastest bi alive” @flashsfirstfan

[0218.png] @d_laurellance um ms lance what the fuck

 

spartans arms tho @sammcbam

hOW IS THERE TWO OF THEM????

 

cause of death: “fastest bi alive” @flashsfirstfan

I DONT KNOW????

 

cause of death: “fastest bi alive” @flashsfirstfan

I WAS JUST WALKING THE DOGS THIS MORNING AND I SAW THEM???

 

time for crab @sc_comets_suck

ok so not to bring back an old conspiracy theory but

 

time for crab @sc_comets_suck

#laurellancewascloned

 

— 

 

pride month?? no: pride year @dana_99

#laurellancewascloned i TOLD yall!!! i TOLD yall it was clones but NOOO

 

pride month?? no: pride year @dana_99

if yalld been listening to what ive been preaching and praying and saying!

 

pride month?? no: pride year @dana_99

the lances have been cloning for YEARS

 

pride month?? no: pride year @dana_99

sara lance didnt just miracurously survive! she was cloned! thats why it took ages for her to show up again!!!!

 

pride month?? no: pride year @dana_99

and thats why laurel lance disappeared for ages!!! bc they were growing a clone of her!!!!

 

— 

 

its ya boi @cramon

@drcsnow hey metas exist so why not clones #laurellancewascloned

 

“i deserve a raise” @drcsnow

I’m begging you please do some actual work

 

its ya boi @cramon

but cait. why. not. clones.

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

yeah cait why not clones

 

ace reporter @iris_westallen

They have a point cait, why not clones

 

“i deserve a raise” @drcsnow

I didn’t go to med school for This

 

— 

 

im basically jesus @saralancelot

ya its clones lmao #laurellancewascloned

 

frak this @f_smoak

you know they’re saying youre a clone too right???

 

im basically jesus @saralancelot

man i WISH 

 

im basically jesus @saralancelot

id love to have a clone of me

 

frak this @f_smoak

,,,,,,,,why

 

frak this @f_smoak

op 

 

frak this @f_smoak

op please respond why would you want a clone

 

im basically jesus @saralancelot

i think you already know why.

 

frak this @f_smoak

(・_・;)

 

— 

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

ok so

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

I hate that I even have to say this but no. I’m not a clone

 

im basically jesus @saralancelot

r u sure

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

:/

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

I’m a twin

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

I’m not gonna say much about it here & now bc like. It’s not just me affected by this. Obviously. And there's not gonna be some like? press release thing??? I'm not a Queen guys I'm just a tired lawyer who's trying to look after her family

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

But no, neither of us (or pretty much anyone) knew. And despite how my weirdo little sister is reacting, she was freaked out at first too. But yknow. Family

 

im basically jesus @saralancelot

you love me

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

[doubt.png]

 

im basically jesus @saralancelot

WOW

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

And also no, before anyone asks, my twin does NOT have twitter thank god

 

speedy @theaqueen

*yet

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

Why Would You Say That

 

frak this @f_smoak

i know youre right and i shivered so hard it was like someone just walked over my grave

 

but did i die tho @d_drake

You say that and yet we all know you’re gonna be the one who sets up the account

 

frak this @f_smoak

well obvs

 

— 

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

sup mothers and fuckers

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

Why are you like this

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

childhood trauma

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

And *I’m* the oldest??

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

nope sorry im the oldest it says it right there

 

im basically jesus @saralancelot

it says it right there laurel

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

Your contact name for her on your phone is middle sib

 

im basically jesus @saralancelot

what of it

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

w

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

hat the fuck

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

?

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

[screenshot128971.png] ????

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

Oh those are your followers!

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

yes i know that why are there 406 of them already

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

Karma for something I did in a past life probably

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

Also why do you have so many screenshots???

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

blackmail? obviously?

 

im basically jesus @saralancelot

*wipes tear* they grow up so fast

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

Oh and you could maybe say how you want your followers to refer to you?

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

Since like. Your profile is creepily blank. And your profile pic is just your middle finger

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

how about nobody refers to me.

 

speedy @theaqueen

okay edgelord

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

i dont give a shit about pronouns i guess

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

gender makes no fucking sense

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

use whatever the fuck you want

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

Also maybe stop swearing as much

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

no. fuck you.

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

okay so i was gonna edit my name into the profile but thea keeps saying i should go by a??

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

@theaqueen THEA DEARDEN QUEEN

 

frak this @f_smoak

KJLSAKJL THEA

 

speedy @theaqueen

AM I WRONG

 

frak this @f_smoak

NO BUT STILL

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

im missing a reference arent i

 

but did i die @d_drake

great now we have to add pll to the list. thanks guys.

 

speedy @theaqueen

it shouldve been on there already!! its a cinematic masterpiece!!

 

but did i die @d_drake

I hate you

 

speedy @theaqueen

and sorry middle lance i was just messing with you! you should use whatever name you feel most comfortable using

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

hm wait ill text holt first so im not tripping up over a cultural thing again

 

frak this @f_smoak

okay so that actually physically hurt like wow

 

speedy @theaqueen

aw youve been replaced as the pop culture specialist

 

frak this @f_smoak

You Take That Back

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

okay so holt says its cool so uh

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

call me ren i guess

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

:’) hello to twitter Ren. I'm sure they'll love you as much as we do

 

anyway im the oldest @noimnotlaurel

disgusting.

 

im basically jesus @saralancelot

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,kylo

 

speedy @theaqueen

oH NO

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

Sara no!!

 

im basically jesus @saralancelot

if the leather fetish & the daddy issues fit.

 

frak this @f_smoak

isn't that all three of you

 

im basically jesus @saralancelot

okay yknow what thats fair


	5. "journalistic integrity"

The Starling Observer @starlingobservernewspaper

BREAKING NEWS: anonymous source close to vigilante GREEN ARROW claims that he is in fact the father of vigilante RED ARROW; full article www.starlingobserver.com/article068........

 

— 

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

hnng i just woke up why are my notifs blowin up

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

OH FUCK YEAH

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

@officialgreenarrowaccount PAPÁ!!!!!!

 

the first vigilante @officialgreenarrowaccount

He officially won’t let me respond to this but he sighed very loudly - mod OW.

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

@THEkidFLASH SPEED READ IT DOES IT SAY WHO MY OTHER PARENT IS

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

IS IT @spartanvigilante BLEASE IVE BEEN ASKING HIM TO ADOPT ME FOR SO LONG

 

listen im faster okay @THEkidFLASH

it doesn’t say who your other parent is!!!!! its a mYsTeRy!!!!!!!!

 

no I’m not white @theblackcanary

@redarrow hey so I’m with @spartanvigilante rn and he says ‘I’m not her dad and for the last time I’m not adopting her’

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

gdi ill wear him down one day :(

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

hey @exblackcanary are you my mom

 

“retired” @exblackcanary

I’m barely a decade older than you asshole

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

hey @whitecanary are you my mom

 

ALL YALL OWE ME EVERYTHING @whitecanary

yes of course

 

“retired” @exblackcanary

WOW

 

ALL YALL OWE ME EVERYTHING @whitecanary

why whats happening

 

ALL YALL OWE ME EVERYTHING @whitecanary

oh shit the ga is ur pops?????????

 

ALL YALL OWE ME EVERYTHING @whitecanary

wait ew gross that would mean i had a kid w the ga sorry kid im not your mom anymore

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

abandoned,,,,,,,,,,disowned,,,,,,,,,excommunicated,,,,,,,,,

 

“retired” @exblackcanary

I know you know that that’s not what excommunicated means

 

no I’m not white @theblackcanary

okay but are we all ignoring the fact that apparently someone close to us spoke to a reporter or??

 

ALL YALL OWE ME EVERYTHING @whitecanary

@theblackcanary ???

 

no I’m not white @theblackcanary

am i the only one concerned??

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

o shit you havent had an article yet have you!!!!

 

ALL YALL OWE ME EVERYTHING @whitecanary

OH!!!!

 

“retired” @exblackcanary

the observer likes to publish stories about vigilantes and supers that are uh. exaggerated

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

once they said i was a 10yo kid and then in their next issue they said i was actually 40 lmao

 

the first vigilante @officialgreenarrowaccount

the GA’s favourite one is when they said that he’s an army experiment that escaped??? I mean are they wrong though - mod TC.

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

oh yeah i forgot about that! neat so im half science experiment

 

“retired” @exblackcanary

according to them there’s no bc and I’m actually an actress the government hired because something something feminism is taking over i guess.

 

ALL YALL OWE ME EVERYTHING @whitecanary

sounds like smth a goverment hired actress would say,,,,,

 

no I’m not white @theblackcanary

I tried to ask Spartan if he had any stories like this and now he’s crying he’s laughing so hard so I’m guessing that’s a yes

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

when he stops laughing ask him about the angel story

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

oH AND THE ONE WHERE HE'S SOMEHOW BRITISH ROYALTY

 

ALL YALL OWE ME EVERYTHING @whitecanary

MY fave was when they said im actually 3 ppl sharing a mask but neither of us know who the others are

 

all your supers are belong to us @redarrow

what about the one where youre cheating on the original black canary with the flash

 

ALL YALL OWE ME EVERYTHING @whitecanary

oh that ones true

 

“retired” @exblackcanary

god I hate you that's so gross

 

ALL YALL OWE ME EVERYTHING @whitecanary

wow so you wouldnt date me huh

 

“retired” @exblackcanary

of course not??

 

“retired” @exblackcanary

you know you’re like a cousin to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felicity (OW - overwatch) & curtis (TC - terrific curtis) co-run the green arrow account. thea is not allowed anywhere near it


	6. i mean the sun's a fucking asshole anyway so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES i know its been like idk half a year or smth but yknow what???? time is fake. good talk

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

okay so uh im sixteen whole ass days into my 2 month long stay in star city

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

and like

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

Where Is The Sun

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

like its june guys what the fuck is going on in this city

 

speedy @theaqueen

@thewestwally cant have seasonal depression if theres no seasons amirite fellas

 

speedy @theaqueen

imagine i ended that sentence w a SICK dab

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

no

 

speedy @theaqueen

thats fair

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

also doesnt that make it just. depression

 

speedy @theaqueen

:)

 

frak this @f_smoak

@thewestwally a) you shouldn’t have accepted an internship w me then b) get off twitter and do your work????

 

speedy @theaqueen

lmao busted

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

what work?? were playing poker??

 

speedy @theaqueen

and i oop-

 

frak this @f_smoak

i’m teaching you valuable skills!!!

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

@f_smoak Are You Teaching A Child How To Gamble

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

im 22!!!!

 

frak this @f_smoak

he’s 22!!!!!!

 

frak this @f_smoak

also to be good at poker u need strategy and keen observational skills and to be able to keep ur emotions to urself!!! good business skills!!!!

 

speedy @theaqueen

but u hvae none of those things how are u so good at poker tf

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

Because she cheats

 

frak this @f_smoak

i mean that’s never been proven but

 

gonna save the world @d_laurellance

How many casinos are you banned from again

 

frak this @f_smoak

yknow what i don’t like this line of conversation

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

hold up hol up im getting taught by a CHEATER???? wow,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,you think you know someone,,,,,,,,,,,

 

frak this @f_smoak

and now my intern doesn’t respect me thanks lance

 

speedy @theaqueen

i mean. hes seen you

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

[politecat.png]

 

frak this @f_smoak

i take back every nice thing i’ve ever said about u two you’re a terrible psuedo baby sister and you’re a terrible intern

 

go see a star war @curtisholt_18

please ignore her we need literally all the help we can get

 

go see a star war @curtisholt_18

sometimes we just open up the word doc we use to do our taxes and we cry

 

its ya boi @cramon

@f_smoak @curtisholt_18 im sorry the WHAT you use to do your WHAT

 

frak this @f_smoak

@curtisholt_18 stop giving away our trade secrets you’re fired

 

go see a star war @curtisholt_18

you can’t fire me i’m the only one who knows how to use the coffee machine

 

frak this @f_smoak

damb u got me there

 

— 

 

fuck off youre not getting my name @AMATEURwizardtyvm

woah wait @thewestwally no offense mate but why the FUCK would ANYONE stay in star for two months

 

fuck off youre not getting my name @AMATEURwizardtyvm

i get that smoak’s teaching you or smth but STILL???? two MONTHS????

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

@AMATEURwizardtyvm uhhhhhhhhh no offense mate but who the FUCK are YOU

 

fuck off youre not getting my name @AMATEURwizardtyvm

huh guess we haven’t met yet. our times haven’t synced yet, but the universe always knows yknow

 

fuck off youre not getting my name @AMATEURwizardtyvm

look forward to meeting you when i meet you.

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

????

 

no.1 kid flash stan @thewestwally

,,,,,,,,,,,god???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constantine hasnt quite yet grasped the rules of time travel but its fine hes fine
> 
> ('hey jazz so what kinda timeline are you using?' thanks for asking! im not  
> 'also do you have a plot-' yknow what no more questions)


End file.
